


Red Letter Day

by TrekFaerie



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Future Fic, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFaerie/pseuds/TrekFaerie
Summary: The inevitable passage of time.





	

They were alone in the house, as usual. She wasn't completely sure where her uncle was this time-- working late, out with Bessie-- but she knew that he would have no qualms about her being alone with her particular house guest. If it'd been anybody else-- Pixel, Stingy, heck, even Ziggy, after he'd hit puberty and sprouted a few feet and insisted on being called Siegfried-- he would've thrown a fit. But he never worried about Trixie.

He never really seemed to get that they'd been dating since her sophomore year.

They were still mostly clothed for all that they were spooning on the bed, Stephanie in her pink dress and socks, Trixie in her jeans and letterman jacket, though with how sweetly she was kissing her, she was pretty sure that would change soon enough. They'd been doing little but hanging off each other and making out for the better part of a week, as if making up for the time they'd lost when Stephanie was swamped in final exams.

(It wasn't as if Trixie was swimming in free time either, of course. It wasn't football season, and she'd skated through exams with a comfortably straight line of B's, but the lacrosse and softball teams had still needed their captain to lead them to victory.)

They'd broken for air, and though they remained wrapped in each other's arms, Trixie had decided to busy herself with flipping through the scrapbook Pixel had given Stephanie as a graduation present. It was the height of technological advancement, of course: holographic recreations of photos and home videos from the past ten years of her life, with friends and family, a summary of everything she'd done and everything she'd been.

She watched Trixie linger on a page, on a hologram of Sportacus dipping a holographic Stephanie low to the ground. She recognized it as Ziggy's bar mitzvah; one of the last times they'd danced together. He'd left for good shortly after; left for a new town, with new kids, proud that those he left behind were fully capable of taking on the world without a slightly above average hero to guide their way.

It'd made sense, of course. But it hadn't lessened the blow.

"I still write to him, you know," she said softly. The way my uncle taught me, that first day. And he always responds."

Trixie pretended not to linger even longer before shutting the book and returning it to its place on the bedside table. "What do you write about?"

"Just stuff. How everyone's doing, what's going on. I like to think he appreciates it. He pretends to be interested, at least."

"Did you tell him about us?"

She grinned and socked her in the shoulder. Of course, _that_ was her main priority. "I told him before anybody else," she said. "I wrote a letter on a candy bar wrapper just about five minutes after you kissed me silly behind the bleachers. He was so happy for us, he didn't even mind the dizzy spell."

"Jeez. Well, don't tell Stingy. He's obsessed with being the first one who knew. He's literally already written his best man speech about it."

They laughed, hard, but Stephanie eventually trailed off into silence. That was what the night was about, after all. The future. Their future. And how in just a few days, she would be off to a college out of state, and Trixie would be left behind to finish her senior year alone.

Trixie broke the silence, as usual. She'd never been comfortable with leaving anything unsaid. "We'll write, of course," she said, sounding more like she was speaking to herself than anything else. "Email. Call. Passenger pigeon. Whatever we need to do."

"I know," she said into her hair. "I know." _But, it won't be the same._

"-- And, well, I _was_ gonna leave it 'til the actual day, but..."

She perked, sitting up immediately. "What?" she asked. "What is it?"

Trixie snorted. "The one sure-fire way to cheer my girl up: a present!" She stood up and off the bed, fingers going to the buttons of her jacket.

Stephanie looked at her flatly. "Since when are your boobs a gift?"

"Uh, since when have you complained? But, that's not where I'm going with this. Mind outta the gutter, Pinky." She finished unbuttoning the jacket, slipping it off her shoulders... before slipping it onto Stephanie's. "There. Just a little something to remember me by," she said, as offhandedly as if it were just some simple trinket, and not something that'd been her main source of pride for the past two years.

The jacket was still warm, still smelled like her. She pulled it around herself more tightly, wondered how long the scent would last. Sportacus' hat had lingered a good two years before it'd lost its magic for her.

But, she thought, as she leaned up and pressed her body towards the source, she could always refresh this one during summer breaks. Enough to last her heart well into grad school.

**Author's Note:**

> 11 year old trek is so fucking pleased with 23 year old trek, holy shit. living the dream.


End file.
